Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-4109358-20141126040231/@comment-9042428-20141126201123
Good idea but I on the other hand am taking Frankie's side. mostly cus Zoe is a dumbass. Zoe doesn't know that -> 1. The principle takes care of all the money for every activity and she doesn't know it. I bet the cheerleaders do. And I am shocked at Jack for what she said. But... I predict that in the 7th or 8th (hopefully 7th) episode Frankie will tell the principle & Chewie will find out in that episode. idk how he finds out but based on Life Can Change Forever he must say "I gotta protect Frankie" to Zoe. which sounds awesome. now I just have to imagine Frankie actualy going to the office. that would explain the Firestarter intro in the 1st episode. that's the only way Frankie can be in the squad is if Zoe is out. wihc makes sense and would add more drama. even though she threatened Frankie she will still do it. she didn't look scared when she left. Even Lola was sad too even though she was the only dumbass to smile at the nude thing. I think Zoe is past recovering. she reminds me of John Garett & Grant ward. Ward suffered some tramatic things when he got sent to jail foor hurting his brother which lead him to get into Hydra at around Zoe's age. then all he did was lie & deceive people from then on. Like Ward Zoe acted like she cared and was sorry and won over the girls, Ward acted like he loved a woman for months when he didn't like her at all. what they have in common is they both like so much and are so evil that all they need is someone or some people STUPID enough to believe them. once that happens they get in their head and control them. all the girls are idoits but Frankie wouldn't comply. an John Garett did pretty much the same thing. and when someone didn't pull their weight he ripped part of their spine through their belly with 1 hand. She is getting worse every episode but before the year is over her power will be gone. an the principle will ne shocked. an Zoe will be mad cus I know she will find out what Frankie did. an that must be when Chewie comes in like *plays theme song* The Underdog! it does make sense. the only things left in 14A are -> the Zig gang stuff, sadly i'm sure more Maya shit (that no one cares about) , The Clare miscarriage (yay!), maybe Becky accidentally kissing Jonah & the Zoe losing her power wihc leads to untold events taking place. I know rape victims go though a lot an do certain things but her wanting to control those girls an do illegal things with them is different. Zoe is basically saying "you will comply & compliance will be rewarded" so if I am right about whats coming then good. idk what horror Zoe could do in 14B. she couldn't join anything, the girls would hate her... she would be kind of alone. just better be glad Miles don't find out. but if I were Frankie id throw my "thing" at her then id walk over an rock her shit hard! I wouldn't stop till I got 1 of her teeth as a reward. bt since Zoe will be out soon the squad wouldn't dare say anything bad to Frankie afterwards. taking out the leader makes her top dog soon:)